Unit Quotes
(For non-fanfic/known races/characters/units go to the Parent site, also, you may put your own race/character/unit in here) When selected/given an order, units will say something in response. If clicked on several times a unit may say some lines that can be irrelevant and/or humorous. Xarik-Radux Pawn *Pawns are unintelligible, as their speech consists merely of robotic whirring and other noises. Rubric *Rubrics are unintelligible, as their speech consists of various quiet hums and whirs. Shock Troop *Trained **''"For the dark dimension!"'' *Selected **''"At your command."'' **''"We are legion."'' **''"Awaiting directive."'' **''"My lord, your will?"'' **''"Ready for eternal war."'' *Move Order **''"Complying."'' **''"On the move."'' **''"The path to ruin."'' **''"Xarikspace is our master."'' *Attack Order **''"Annihilate them!"'' **''"Engaging the enemy!"'' **''"Die scum!"'' **''"Savour the salvoes!"'' **''"Destroy the weak!"'' **''"Rejoice in the coming oblivion!"'' *Under Attack **''"Meeting resistance."'' **''"The weak fight back!"'' *Selected Repeatedly **''"Uugh... what?! My lord?"'' **''"You are killing my patience."'' **''"*Annoyed growl*...when do we attack?!"'' Possessed *Trained **''"YES... WE ARE FREE AGAIN!"'' *Selected **''"I feel Xarikspace overtaking me... it is a good pain."'' **''"Sanity... is for the WEAK!"'' **''"*Manic laughter*"'' *Move Order **''"Are they in this direction? *insane chuckle*"'' **''"Yyyyessss...."'' **''"I can hardly wait!"'' **''"Manic laughter"'' *Attack Order **''"The enemy! FINALLY!"'' **''"Kill! Crush! Rend them limb from limb!"'' **''"Break their backs!"'' **''"Xarikspace consume you!"'' **''"*Manic Laughter*"'' **''"*Psychotic Cackle*"'' **''"Yes... YESSS!!!!"'' *Under Attack **''"*Psychotic Cackle*"'' *Selected Repeatedly **''"Gah! Don't waste my time!"'' **''"You bore me..."'' **''"...YOU DRIVE ME INSANE!"'' *Other **''"To the hunt!"'' (when using Jump Packs) **''"Take to the skies!"'' (when using Jump Packs) Annihilator *Trained **''"Annihilation shall begin!"'' *Selected **''"We must... DESTROY!"'' **''"Enemies! We need enemies!"'' *Move Order **''"We march to doom!"'' **''"We hear them tremble!"'' **''"That is the way to doom!"'' **''"They must be there!"'' *Attack Order **''"Death to the weak!"'' **''"Tremble! Quake!"'' **''"Crush! Kill! Destroy!"'' **''"Annihilation commencing!"'' **''"They are worthless..."'' *Under Attack **''"You can't kill me... I DON'T BLEED!"'' **''"Why does anything think that I can be KILLED?!!"'' *Selected Repeatedly **''"Where are the enemies we were promised?!"'' **''"Don't test my patience!"'' *Other **''"See! I can't die!"'' (After reassembling) **''"They think I can be killed... they thought wrong..."'' (After reassembling) **''"I'm back and I want revenge!"'' (After reassembling) **''"I AM INVINCIBLE!"'' (After reassembling) Sorcerer *Trained **''"The true power is here!"'' *Selected **''"My wicked intellect shall lead us to victory!"'' **''"Yes?"'' **''"Xarikspace... is the only true answer!"'' **''"You will have need of me."'' **''"I know... many things!"'' *Move Order **''"The might of Xarikspace goes where it pleases."'' **''"If Xarikspace wills it..."'' **''"By Xarikspace, it will be done."'' **''"Indeed..."'' **''"The search for souls... is endless..."'' *Attack Order **''"A feast of souls!"'' **''"Take me to them... that I may render judgement!"'' **''"They hear their doom approaching."'' **''"Xarikspace comes for you!"'' **''"No protection is eternal!"'' **''"Feast on their flesh!"'' *Under Attack **''"I will melt them!"'' **''"My armor is eternal!"'' *Repeatedly selected **''"Are you playing your own tricks?"'' **''"I know your thoughts..."'' **''"...you are being lazy..."'' **''"Do not trifle with me worm!"'' *Other **''"Bear the Tendrils of Restraint!"'' (when casting "Tendrils of Restraint") **''"You will... *manic chuckle* ...enjoy... this "gift"."'' (when casting "Spawn of Xarikspace") **''"Forces of Xarikspace! I FILL YOU WITH POWER!"'' (when casting "Mass Enhancement") (More coming soon) (Add your race here) Category:Lore Category:Open Article